


Valueless

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy reflects on the lessons Barbara has taught him.  Post series fic.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Valueless

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

A cynic is a man who knows the price of everything and the value of nothing. It is as if Oscar Wilde knew me personally.

I used to think that you had to buy the best of the best. What was the point in having money if you didn’t? Classic cars, custom made suits, a townhouse in Belgravia, fine whiskey and fine wine. If it was expensive then I had to have it.

Barbara Havers changed that. And I don’t just mean by giving me a verbal battering for arranging the redecoration of her parents’ house. She transformed my view of the world. Of what is important and what things are worth.

She has helped me find joy in the simplest of things; from a teasing conversation to sitting in comfortable silence as the sun goes down. Who needs expensive prime rib when you can have sausage, chips and a pint at the end of a long day, or a burger and coffee from a roadside van? Seeing and experiencing life through her eyes has been a revelation.

But the most important thing I have learnt at her side is the value of true friendship and even truer love; and they are the things I hold closest and dear.

If it ever came to a choice between Barbara and my wealth, Barbara would come first, each and every time. Without her in it, my life would be valueless.


End file.
